


Gleaming Turtle Shell

by MarsupialMoominMadeMunificentMacaroons (Draga_and_Drapa)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Beaches, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Turtles, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draga_and_Drapa/pseuds/MarsupialMoominMadeMunificentMacaroons
Summary: Though Moomin's plans to spend the day with Snorkmaiden had gone awry, he manages to find something else to make up for it.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden
Kudos: 4





	Gleaming Turtle Shell

**Author's Note:**

> <3

The sun sat low over the horizon, casting a warming glow over the ocean as it sank down lower and lower. The waves lapped at the shore, and spread sea foam all along the coast. On the beach hundreds of turtles made their way from their nest, to their salty forever home.

Moomin watched them forlornly, as the visiting Thingumy and Bob next to him giggled and rapturously shouted over the spectacle. They've never seen turtles before.

"Shurty pells!!"

"Finy little tippers!"

" _Co sute!!!_ "

Moomin was able to pick up a bit more of their odd way of speaking than before, but it did not matter to him. He sighed, and poked at the sand with a stick, scribbling nothings in his immediate surroundings.

Eventually Bob tilted her head, poking her sister in the side. They both looked up at him, asking, "Noomim? Shy so wad?"

He blinked slowly. Lifting his head up and tossing aside the stick, he laid down into the sand and looked up into the salmon colored sky. "… I invited Snorkmaiden to watch the turtles together, just us two. I had even made a little picnic for us. But… she wasn't feeling well…"

…

_Snorkmaiden's gaze was unfocused as she nodded at Moomin, seeming to only partially understand what he was saying. "Turtles are cute. Sure…"_

_He noticed something was obviously off. "Snorkmaiden?" She barely responded to her name. She seemed to gaze at something through him, instead of at him. "Maybe we should wait a bit. You look like you need some rest before we head out."_

_So they relaxed together. Some time had passed, and the two were lounging on the couch. Moominmamma was preparing something in the kitchen, and Moominpappa was working on his memoirs upstairs. All was quiet, aside from Snorkmaiden's odd noises._

_After even more time had passed, Snufkin knocked on the door and came inside. Moomin smiled, and carefully moved aside Snorkmaiden so as not to disturb her. She rustled anyways at his absence, and sat up, trying to listen to their conversation._

_"Snufkin! Did you know the turtles are going to hatch later today?"_

_"Turtles? Down over at the beach?" He rubbed his chin, absentmindedly saying, "That reminds me - it's been a while since I've last had turtle soup. But that's great, M-"_

_"Oh!!!" Suddenly Snorkmaiden had fainted from her spot on the couch. Moomin was startled and ran over to her, shouting out her name and wondering what had happened…_

…

"Then Mamma said she needed to rest, so I offered my bed for her to sleep in. We had to leave her be. I didn't know what to do. Pappa said I should go see the turtles for her while she rested. And then Sniff offered to eat the picnic food so it wouldn't go bad."

He pushed himself back up to a sitting position, rubbing at his head worriedly. "Mamma said she was in no condition to go anywhere. But watching the turtles without her… what's the point?"

He sighed again, then looked at the twins. After a second, he realized what he said could have been misconstrued as being rude. "Oh-oh… but I'm very happy you're visiting! I just wish.."

"Wou yish that she sasn't sick?" "Beel fetter?"

It took a moment for their words to register, but eventually Moomin slowly nodded. He then looked down at his paws, eventually leaning forward and slowly drawing scribbles in the sand with his paw.

The twins looked at each other, disheartened. They didn't want their dear friend to feel so bad. They had to somehow help his girlfriend feel better.

But, how? 

Thingumy leant in close to Bob, whispering, " _Momething to sake her happy_."

The other twin nodded. " _Yes! Wut bhat_?"

It was obvious that the two already made each other happy. So what else could?

They then thought of their own dearest treasure - their hidden secret, whisked away where not even the Hobgoblin could find it.

And then, to the item that the Groke herself willingly traded for their beloved gem.

"A sheasell!" "Sy the beashore!"

And with that, they immediately ran off, bypassing turtle nest after turtle nest. Moomin was still so glum, he didn't even notice their leaving.

~

The sun sank further down past the horizon, the rays it was setting turning from a vivid array of reds and oranges, now to quiet mahogonies and purples. It had been quite some time since the twins had run off, and finally Moomin decided to head back.

He stood up slowly, dusting sand from his fur, when he heard what sounded like a high pitched squeak. And then a rapid skittering. Two of them, actually.

_Wait. Where did Thingumy and Bob go??_

He was about to think of the worst, before he noticed the skittering becoming closer. And soon, he could recognize the twins running to him in the darkening light.

"Noomin!! Fe wound sou yomething!" "Bomething seautiful!!"

They finally reached him, heaving for breath as much as their tiny bodies could. Before he could even ask, they shoved what they found at his paws.

He bent down, picking it up and dusting the sand off of it. It was an exquisite piece of turtle shell - so perfect, and shining, he could even see himself in it. It gleamed in the dieing rays of the sun as he examined it.

He was stunned they found something like this here. "Why, it's the most beautiful turtle shell I've ever seen!"

"You han cave it!" "Fe already wound our treasure!"

It was perfect. It even reminded him of the seashell that Snorkmaiden had gifted to him a long while ago - it shined just as much as that.

Oh, Snorkmaiden… he would love to show her this, but she might still be resting. He decided that in the meanwhile, he would show his best friend instead.

~

Moomin runs over to Snufkin's tent, carrying Thingumy and Bob in the shell after he had offered to. He finds the aforementioned vagabond fishing outside of his tent, albeit somewhat distracted. He pulled at the string of his fishing pole with a distasteful look.

Moomin finally comes near, and he simply said a quiet, " _Hello, Moomin_." As soon as he had caught his breath from running, Snufkin again talked, saying, "I didn't mean to make Snorkmaiden sick. I'm sorry."

Moomin nodded, but wanted to soothe his worries. "Thank you, Snufkin. But she was already not feeling well before you came in - I remember how tired she looked…" The image of Snorkmaiden seemingly gazing through him instead of at him filled his head, and he shivered.

Snufkin seemed to lighten up at this, and he finally smiled somewhat. "Ah, maybe. I hope she gets better soon, then. What do you have there?"

He looked down at the shell and twins he was still carrying. "Oh, right! This is Thingumy and Bob! They're visiting for a bit."

"Sello Hufkin." "Hullo!"

The twins hopped out of the shell. Moomin held it up now that it wasn't holding anything. "And this, they found for me! Here, take a look, Snufkin." He held it out towards him.

He grabbed the shell, turning it over in his hands, and traced the individual crevices with a finger. "My, this is a really nice shell! I can even see my own reflection in it!"

He nodded, and continued with, "Did you know that some cultures carve turtle shells?"

"Really, Snufkin?" He looked down at the shell in his friend's hands. Someone would try and carve into _that_? That seems so difficult.

"Oh yes! I've come across some who would carve them, believing it would bring them answers of some sort."

Carve? Suddenly, Moomin froze. A big grin came across him, since he had just come up with an amazing idea.

~

Moomin entered into his home, the twins trailing behind him, cooing out a relaxed, " _Heautiful bouse_ ." " _No sice…_ "

"Hello everyone," chimed out a welcoming Moominmamma, who wiped her hands off on her apron.

"Hullo Mamma! How is Snorkmaiden?"

"Oh, she's just fine." Mamma set down some utensils and napkins around the dining table. "She is sleeping for the time being, but I'm sure she should be better by tonight. How was seeing the turtles?"

"It would've been nicer if she was there with me…" He glumly gazed down. Then his eyes set on his shell, and he looked up again, a fire in his eyes. "I'm going to be busy upstairs!"

Moominmamma nods. "Okay, dear. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Mamma." Moomin walked upstairs, the twins following right behind him. 

" _What are pou ylanning, Noomin?_ "

He then knocked on the door to his dad's study, and poked his head in. "Hello Moominpappa! Can I borrow your tools for tonight?"

Said Pappa whirled around in his chair, his tail whisking around as he smiled to see his son. "Oh, hello Moomin! Sure, but for whatever reason?"

Moomin smiled secretively. "I just want to make something special."

Pappa chuckled. "Of course, Moomin. Take care of them, and yourself." 

Moomin nodded, walking in to gather what he needed, and then closed the door after him.

~

When Moomin and the twins entered the guest bedroom, he set the tools down onto a desk. Thingumy and Bob ran over to their bed, relaxing and giggling in the comfort. "I sorgot how foft!" "Wluffy fonderfulness!"

Moomin grabbed a candle and lit it, setting it down on the corner of the desk. Then, he reached into a drawer of the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

He drew out a simple symbol on it, and then laid the turtle shell piece directly on top of it. The twins nestled down into the bed, so tired from their excitement that they began to drift off. Moomin was the exact opposite; with all the excitement in his body, grabbed his tools and set to work.

~

Snorkmaiden slowly opened her eyes, letting out a calm sigh as she sat up in bed. She looked around herself - Moomin's room. And, Moomin's bed. It felt so empty without him sleeping next to her in it, though.

Then she heard the door begin to open. She quickly faked being asleep, pulling the blanket over her head. Though her head felt a little hot still, the comfort of Moomin's blanket was enough to solace her. _It even smells a bit like him, still._

She nuzzled down, and opened the edge of the blanket up so she could see who it was. 

It was Moomin! He was looking at her form in the bed. Then looking around himself, he shut the door quietly behind him. He tiptoed inside, holding something in his hands...

Not able to contain her excitement (and the delirium from her sickness still hanging around), she threw off the blanket, shouting out, "Hello, Moomin!!"

"WHA!!" He shouted out loud as well, nearly dropping whatever he had in his hands in a fit of fright. "Snorkmaiden, you scared me!!" Then his eyes widened, and he threw his arms up as he happily shouted out, " _Snorkmaiden!_ " 

He hopped over, hugging her tightly. She giggled, hugging him back, nuzzling into his soft, velvety fur. They separated a bit, her asking, "Moomin, what happened?? I remember feeling a little odd earlier. And then…"

He tried to distract her before she thought of anything distressing. "Snorkmaiden, I wanted to surprise you, but I can't hide it anymore. I've brought you a present! Well, I made it for you."

"Hm?" Her eyes lit up, though they seemed a bit too shiny. "You made something for me, Moomin??"

"Yes! Here," he gently handed her something wrapped in pink tissue paper. "This is for you."

Snorkmaiden gazed down at her gift, carefully untieing the string holding the paper together with an uneven hand, and then removing it altogether. Inside if it was a gleaming piece of turtle shell, meticulously carved into a heart.

Among the shell's natural shapings, Moomin had also carved in little murals of Snorkmaiden and him together.

After it took her a moment to process it, she then cried out loudly in joy, catching Moomin off guard and making him leap out of the bed. There was a sudden, growing thudding sound outside the door as everyone in the house sprinted into the room, bursting the door open.

Sniff was the first to whine out nervously with crumbs all over his face, "What was that?! We heard a scream!!"

Little My, who finally arrived at Moomin house recently, just elbowed him with an annoyed look. "It wasn't a scream, you dummy! It was more like a cry! And wipe off all that gunk on your face!"

Sniff wiped off his face hurriedly, simply spreading crumbs all over his fur. "Scream, cry, same difference! And _you're_ one to talk!"

Moominmamma stepped aside the bickering two as Snufkin impatiently hushed them, and stepped over to the side of the bed. "Snorkmaiden, are you feeling alright? What happened??"

"I feel wonderful!!" Apparently, she was so overcome with joy that she started to tear up. "Look at what Moomin made for me!!" She held up the shell, and everyone awed in amazement.

Pappa beamed with pride. "So _that's_ what you were doing with my tools!"

Moomin bashfully rubbed his foot on the ground. Mamma stepped aside him and held a paw to Snorkmaiden's forehead. "You're still a little warm. Let me get you a bowl of soup." The little snork seemed to tense at the word. 

Moominmamma smiled and explained, "We just harvested the vegetables from our garden outside. The vegetable soup should have finished cooking right about now." Snorkmaiden relaxed, and nodded hastily.

Sniff scrambled after Mamma, asking for the next bowl of soup to be his, and everyone trailed out after him, closing the door. Moomin sat inside, still next to Snorkmaiden who remained in Moomin's bed.

"Oh, Moomin… it's absolutely beautiful." She was still tearing up somewhat. Moomin smiled and nuzzle his snout against hers, hoping it would soothe her crying.

"I'll keep it dear to me, always. And every time I hold it, I'll always think of you."

The two spent the night together in Moomin's room, with him watching her closely and dearingly. They ate a few bowls of soup together, and then later that night, fell asleep in his bed. And in the morning, they woke up right next to each other, with Snorkmaiden feeling better than she had ever been.


End file.
